Kakashi and Iruka Revenge aka Two papa's Revenge
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Sequel to Ten Rules about dating our daughter Riku both Kakashi and Iruka want revenge on both Neji and Sasuke on what they did to their beloved daughter Riku. So what's a better way then to tease both Neji and Sasuke by buying Riku some sexy clothes and accidentally throwing or dropping sweet stuff on her. Well please read and found out - KakashixIruka and SasukexOCxNeji


**Me: Okay here's the sequal to Ten Rules about dating our daughter Riku as I hope you guys love or like it X3**

**Kakashi: We better have protect their beloved daughter in here**

**Me: Oi you and Iruka will .**

**Iruka: Kakashi be nice to her she is trying her best**

**Me: Thank you Iruka-sensei **

**Kakashi: Genre is mixed**

**Me: Parings are KakashixIruka, SasukexOCxNeji**

**Kakashi: The ages are ****Riku-16, Naruto-16, Hinata-16, Neji-17, Sasuke-16, As for me-hmmm lets say 40, Iruka-hmm lets say 38**

**Me: Key ( ) this means talking to ones self or talking in their heads okay**

**Iruka: Disclaimer: ****Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a nice Fall night as Riku both Kakashi and Iruka daughter was sleeping all so peaceful in their house as Riku was sleeping in her room she was holding onto a cute stuffed wolf that Neji gave her on her birthday but she wasn't alone in her room Naruto was there too but he was sleeping on the floor. Naruto wanted to stay the night with Riku because he loves Riku so much but only as in a sister kind of way he was happily dating Hinata but he would a have stayed the night at her house because Hinata was on a mission so he was staying with sister friend Riku.

In Kakashi and Iruka room

"Kakashi what are we going to do about those pervs?" Iruka asked as he was resting on Kakashi's chest.

"Hmm oh you mean Sasuke and Neji?" Kakashi replied as he holds Iruka close.

"Yea! Them!" Iruka replied as he looks up at Kakashi.

"Oh don't worry I have a plan" Kakashi replied with a evil grin as went and kiss Iruka.

"O-oh okay than" Iruka replied with a slight blush.

Kakashi gave Iruka another kiss and after that well Riku's papa Kakashi wanted to have abit fun with papa Iruka as they went all you can hear was moans and screams through out the night.

The next day

Morning time around 7:45am

Kakashi and Iruka went into Riku's room as she and Naruto were sleeping so peaceful as Kakashi told Iruka to go get Naruto but all carefully and gently and Iruka did as he was told as he went and got Naruto from floor next to Riku's bed that was queen size.

"Okay Iruka place Naruto under Riku's blanket" Kakashi replied all so quietly to Iruka as he carefully picks up her blanket.

"Okay" Iruka quietly replied back to him as he place Naruto onto Riku's bed.

"Alright that well do but let me do something" Kakashi replied as he went and place Naruto's arms around Riku but all carefully.

"Oh that's evil Kakashi but I love it" Iruka replied as he smiles evilly.

As that happens Kakashi went to stage two was to leave his beloved daughter's room as Iruka follows after him as they went to Sasuke's house as Kakashi had a note in his right hand but both father's were so enjoying this as they had big fat grins across their handsome faces.

Going to Sasuke's place

Sasuke was up already as he was looking through some ninja scrolls on his bed as Sasuke was to busy looking through them as he did that all of sudden a Kunai knife came and land on his bed as Sasuke was abit surprise as he went and grabbed it.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke replied as he looks at the Kunai knife he saw a note attach to it and he reads it.

Reads the note

**Hello Sasuke-kun **

**If I were you oh Sasuke-kun**

**You better come to your lover Riku-chan's house/room**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**You might not like what you see**

**But I do oh Sasuke-kun**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sign**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

End of reading the note

"Huh? What the fuck!" Sasuke yelled all angry as he went and left his room and house.

As he left he was to busy being all mad to sense both Kakashi and Iruka near his house as they were laughing their asses off as they both saw how Sasuke got so mad as he read that note.

Now at the house where Riku lives with her two papa's

Both Naruto and Riku were still sound asleep as both of them were not morning people that much as Riku all cutely was holding Naruto against her chest as Naruto was like cute kid sleeping with his mama.

In 5,4,3,2,1

"Okay what's this all about? That I won't like wh-... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE? NARUTO WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY RIKU'S BED WITH HER?" Sasuke yelled all angrily.

*Both Riku and Naruto woke up to Sasuke's yelling*

"Sasuke would you please shut the hell up! I am not in the mood! Oh hey there Naruto ani-chan! You have another bad dream?" Riku replied as she smiles at him as she'd yawns and than rubs her eyes.

"Huh? oh morning Riku shimai-chan! Yeah I guess I did" Naruto replied as he return the smile as he yawns and rubs his eyes too.

*Walks over to the bed and grabs Riku away from poor Naruto*

"Dobe she is mine back off" Sasuke growled at poor Naruto as he holds onto her tight.

"Huh? What did I do? Riku shimai-chan!" Naruto cried out to her all cutely.

"Oi Sasuke be nice you baka" Riku replied as she smack Sasuke upside the head and pulls free from him goes to Naruto and hugs all motherly like.

"Whatever! But wait a minute! Why are wearing those P. J's!" Sasuke replied as he stares at Riku who was wearing cute sexy P. J's.

"Oh these? My papa Kakashi gave them to me! Plus my favorite ones are dirty" Riku replied as she still hugs her ani.

"I thought so" Sasuke replied as he went and passed out onto the floor with blood running down his nose.

"Okay that was weird" Riku replied as she looks down at Sasuke on the floor in her room.

Kakashi and Iruka enters their daughter's room

"Good morning you two" Kakashi replied with smile.

"Morning Riku and Naruto" Iruka replied with a smile too.

"Morning papa Iruka papa Kakashi" Riku replied as she gets off her bed and went and hugged them both.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied as he too gets off the bed.

"Oh my what happen in here? Why is Sasuke out cold and bleeding from his nose?" Iruka asked as he tries to hold back the laughter as he'd looks down at Sasuke as he was on floor of Riku's room.

"Yes yes what happen?" Kakashi asked too as he too tries to holds back the laughter as he does the same thing.

"We don't know! Sasuke just come in and start yelling and stuff right Naruto ani-chan?" Riku replied.

"Yep yep like a baka" Naruto replied.

"I see well come on wash up it's breakfast time" Iruka replied as he walks away and goes down stairs to start making breakfast.

"Let me help you Iruka" Kakashi replied as he follows after him.

"Yay! Food!" both Riku and Naruto yelled all happily as they went and wash up.

Few hours has pass now

Riku and her two papa's plus both Neji and Sasuke where there with her was they all were walking around in Leaf Village was they all two weeks off as for some reason both her papa's wanted to take her on a shopping spree and Riku was happy but than both Neji and Sasuke wanted to come too and so they enter a clothing store as the fun begins as both Kakashi and Iruka try so very hard not to laugh their asses off.

Kakashi and Iruka took their daughter to clothing store that sells cute and I mean very cute clothes that come with cat,dog,wolf and fox ears and tails as Riku was so very happy as she went and picked out one of each of her favorite as she got them and then went into the changing room to try them on as on the other hand both Kakashi and Iruka tried their best not to laughed their asses off.

"So Kakashi-sensei why are you and Iruka-sensei taking Riku on this little shopping spree?" Sasuke

asked.

"Oh we just wanted to got our beautiful daughter so new clothes and other stuff too that's all" Kakashi replied as he looks at Sasuke.

"Are you sure about that?" Neji asked as he too looks Kakashi.

"Oh yes Riku as been great and we wanted to treat her" Iruka replied as he'd helps Kakashi out.

* Riku come out of the changing room *

"So what do you think?" Riku asked.

"Oh you look so lovely Riku" Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Oh Riku you look so beautiful" Iruka replied.

Both Neji and Sasuke stayed quiet as stared at Riku who was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with dark red fishnet shirt under it with white short skirt with two belts crossing it as a pair of cute fox ears and tail with it plus some some cute necklace and two rings on both hands and cute black collar too.

"Really? What to you two think?" Riku asked as she'd went over to both Neji and Sasuke.

"It looks nice on you" Neji replied as he'd tries to stay calm.

"It's looks very nice on you Riku" Sasuke replied as he too tries to stay calm.

"Okay but you two don't think the skirt is to short on me though?" Riku asked as she'd lifts it up abit.

"Nope it's fine!" both Neji and Sasuke replied as they hold back.

Both Kakashi and Iruka wanted to laugh their asses off but the stayed calm too as they only smiled.

"Okay what about the shirt? Is it to much see through? Or is it to much showing off my chest?" Riku explained as she'd shows both Neji and Sasuke the shirt.

"It's fine Riku" both Neji and Sasuke replied as they stand their ground.

"Okay then" Riku replied as she'd goes to her two dad's.

"So are you getting it?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai otou" Riku replied with a smile.

"Okay Riku go try on more clothes" Iruka replied.

"Ok otou" Riku replied all happily as she'd goes back to the changing rooms.

As both Kakashi and Iruka watched their daughter go back into there they couldn't help but laugh as they there loving this as they sense both Neji and Sasuke growing abit horny.

Riku was in the changing room as she was about to change out of her outfit she heard a hiss as she'd turns around she saw a cute white snake as Riku went and picked it up.

"Aww aren't you a cutie" Riku replied with a smile.

"Ssssssssss" the white snake hissed.

"Aww your cute I will keep you" Riku replied as she'd went and kissed it on it's little head.

"Ssss" the white snake hissed as it was happy.

Riku then went back to changing as her new pet white snake lays on small table that was in her changing room.

Five minute later

Riku come out

Kakashi and Iruka looks at their daughter as Riku was now showing off her new outfit to them as for Neji and Sasuke they were like holy shit or something like that as they saw her new smexy outfit.

"So what do you think?" Riku asked as she'd shows her new outfit to her two otou's and both Neji and Sasuke.

"Oh it's beautiful Riku" both Kakashi and Iruka said in unison.

"Really? Oh thanks!" Riku replied with smile.

Both Neji and Sasuke looks at Riku as she'd was wearing black cat ears and tail with a grayish black blouse with red and white stars and dark red short skirt with a black belt with white circles on it on her legs she'd wore red and black strip stockings. Riku even wore black and white star earrings and on her head she'd wore black headband with red hearts on it and last she'd wore two black and red wristbands on her right arm was red wristband had white stars on it. Sasuke and Neji couldn't believe that Riku was wearing such a cute and sexy outfit as they both tried to stay calm as both Kakashi and Iruka giggled abit but then they all saw something move around her neck as Riku giggles.

"Hehe that tickles" Riku giggled.

"Uh Riku why did you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea why?" Iruka asked too.

*Both Sasuke and Neji wonder about that too as they wait for her to answer*

"Oh it's because of of him Mr. Snake" Riku answered them with a smile as she'd takes the cute white snake off her neck and showed them.

"Riku where did you get that snake?" Kakashi asked as he'd looks at his daughter and then at Sasuke.

"What!?" Sasuke replied as he'd stares back Kakashi.

"Papa Kakashi it's okay he doesn't belong to Sasuke I know all of his snakes" Riku pointed out.

"Okay then" Kakashi replied as he'd calm down now.

*Riku puts her white cutie snake back on her neck as it all cutely wraps it's self around her neck*

"So Neji and Sasuke what do you two think?" Riku asked as she'd stands in front of them.

"It looks nice on you Riku" Neji answered her.

"Really? Oh I am so happy to hear that from you Neji" Riku replied all happily as she'd goes and hugs him as she's hugs Neji close.

"Sure no problem Riku" Neji replied with a slight blush towards his cheeks.

Both Kakashi and Iruka saw that and they giggling slightly to one other as Sasuke saw them do but then they quickly stop and did that fake cough to say oh look at those clothes or something like that.

"Hey Sasuke what about you? What do you think?" Riku asked as she'd was done hugging Neji.

"Huh? Oh it looks fi...I mean cute on you" Sasuke replied.

"Aww thanks Sasuke" Riku replied as she'd goes and hugs him too as she'd did the same thing she'd did to Neji with Sasuke.

"No problem" Sasuke answered her back as he'd tries to hold back the blush that was appear across his cute face.

Just then Kakashi got in idea as he'd called Riku over to where him and Iruka where sitting at as Kakashi had a slight evil smile across his face.

"Riku! Riku would you come here please" Kakashi called out to her.

"Oh okay papa Kakashi" Riku answered back as she'd walks over to him and Iruka.

*Both Neji and Sasuke watch her go over there where both Kakashi and Iruka where at sitting*

"What's up papa Kakashi?" Riku asked with a smile.

"Riku how would you sit in short skirt?" Kakashi asked with sly smile across his face.

*Iruka looked at Kakashi abit puzzled but then in short second he catch on to it so he join in too*

"Why yes I was wondering about the same thing Riku" Iruka pointed out too.

*Both Sasuke and Neji stare at them as they like what are they up to*

"Will I was going sit like papa's" Riku explained as she'd sits on Kakashi's lap with her legs cross like lady as place her hands on top of her lap.

"Ah I see I see" both Kakashi and Iruka replied in unison as they nod their heads.

("What the hell!") Neji said.

("What the hell are those baka's thinking?!") Sasuke said.

"And what if you were to sit on Neji-kun's and Sasuke-kun's lap then Riku" Iruka asked.

("Ah good one Iruka-sensei now let's see what they would do") Kakashi replied.

"Hmm I don't know if I was going to sit in a chair I would sit like lady but if I was going to sit in Sasuke's and Neji's lap hmm" Riku replied as she'd thinks as she'd was now standing up.

("If she'd was going to sit in my lap her legs would be spread apart as one of my hands go up her skirt and into her panties") Sasuke replied with small smile.

("Hmm if Riku sits in my lap I would let her face me as I would wrap her legs around my waist while I place butterfly kisses all over her face and neck") Neji replied as he'd too had small smile.

* * *

**Me: Okay I am done with chapter one to the story \^0^/**

**Sasuke: I hate you *stares at me evilly***

**Neji: I hate her more *stares at me evilly too***

**Riku: Oh you two be nice to sensei she's not doing anything wrong**

**Me: Deal with it I am not changing anything in this chapter or the story *********smiles evilly*******

**Riku: Sensei is so funny I can't wait to see what happens next *smiles***

**Sasuke: *Does a anime faceplant***

**Neji: *Same thing does a anime faceplant too***

**Riku&Neji: Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONE OR MEAN ONES ****okay xD**

**Me: Until next time bye bye**


End file.
